Life as I Once Knew It
by ember505
Summary: Accilia Sanders' life is as normal as it could get in till Blake and Cira come to town. Secrets come out, people are hurt and a fatal decision is made. 1st story so NO FLAMES! Just nice advise! Sorry I suck at summaries :p.
1. Chapter 1

My life had become way to complicated for my liking and it was all because of _them. _They who had the nerve to play my feelings against me to their own gain, who lied and betrayed me and said they thought it was for my safety.

I have decided to not put up with being walked over, to no let myself be pushed around any more, and to not let _my _decisions to be made for me. I've decided to go back to those they told me to stay away from, and live life the way I was meant to. And to think, this all started in the Italian Renaissance, where my old soul originated, where I first met those who would betray me.

My twin Isabelle, and I, Accilia, had just had dinner and were taking our normal stroll through the garden, when we heard the alarm. Isabelle turned to go to her room. I grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her to my personal chambers. This time period was the same as anywhere else. Dangerous. We held our skirts up with one hand and dashed into my room.

Isabelle was born one minute after midnight and I one before. We were the exact opposites of each other. She had pale blond hair and baby blue eyes. I, on the other hand, had jet-black hair and eyes so brown it was black. The knights that worked for our father called us Night and Day.

We were sitting on the bed when the door opened. The most beautiful girl in the world stepped into the room. She moved at lightning speed and stopped at Isabelle's side. She tilted Isabelle's head, exposing her neck and barred her fangs. As she bent her head down I called out.

"No" this distracted her for a minute.

"Why not" she asked seeming truly curious.

"Because Isabelle does not dissever to be forced to never see the light again" I said making things up as I went, hoping to reason with her.

"You know what I am and I am in the light" she said angrily tossing her fiery red hair over her shoulder. She glared at me her green eyes looking as cold and hard as emeralds.

"Please take me instead" I begged I was born in the night, she in the morning. She doesn't belong to the night as much as I do. Please let her live"

"Accilia no" Isabelle cried as the girl dropped her.

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure" The girl ignored Isabelle and strode toward me. She was completely serious. I glanced over her shoulder glancing at Isabelle. I studied her innocence and her goodness. I gave a nod and Isabelle burst into tears. I opened my arms and she ran to me.

"Shhhhhh now, it will be all right you'll see. I'm doing this for you. Tell every one that you found me. Don't forget that I will always be proud of you" I whispered in her ear. When she steeped back I kissed her forehead. She was still sniffling.

"Please leave us now" the girl stated. Isabelle closed the door behind her as she left.

"My name is Cira by the way" she whispered in my ear. When she bit my neck I flinched but she only held me tighter.

Just as I thought I was going to die of blood loss Cira lifted her head away from my neck. She then slit her wrist and put the open wound to me lips. Her blood was different from the blood that I had tasted when I bit my check or lost a tooth. It was cold and had a metallic taste mixed with sugar.

Weird, I wonder what makes it taste different from human blood I thought as my body began to tingle. It almost burned.

"To become like me you have to die with vampire blood in your system" Cira explained right before hitting me in on the side of my head.

The last thing I remember seeing was Father, Isabel, and the Pope coming in to my room to sign the paper that would proclaim me dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to Cira shaking me awake. I looked around and saw I was in the family tomb. When I stood up I realized I was in my favorite blood red, silk dress. The matching bag was full to the brim with money. I silently sent a prayer up to the heavens, thanking Isabel.

When I stepped out of the tomb I was more aware of how my muscles moved, of how they seemed to glide over the bones in my body. All of my senses were stronger than from when I was human. Even though it was pitch dark in the tomb, I could see exactly as if I was standing in the sun when it was at its' peak in the sky. My eyes seemed to pick out all the little flakes of light and enlarging them by 100 times. From outside, I could hear the crickets chirping, and the wind rustling leaves in a tree.

"Here, take this ring. It will protect you from burning in the sun when it rises later on." Cira said handing me a simple ring. It was a silver band set in with a single pearl. Even though the sun was down I put the ring on any way. When I stepped outside, I could still see as clear as day, even brighter actually.

"You know Cira I have always preferred the night." I said stretching my limbs and gazing in wonder as my new super sensitive eyesight could detect slight the movement of the muscles in my arm.

"Of course you- " Cira stopped mid-sentence and let out a low hiss. She scowled at something behind me, so I turned around to see what was the cause of her irritation and distress. Even with my supernatural speed, by the time I turned around, Cira was already in front of me blocking my view.

"Hello Cira, I see you have my girl" I whipped around and there stood a boy maybe one or two years older than me. No not boy, man.

Before I could get a good look at him Cira was in front of me again. I could feel the power pulsing from him, calling my name, and telling me that I should be by his side. I shivered and took a slight step forward, which caused Cira to let out a warning hiss. I pouted but took a step back, obeying the silent command from her.

"You promised that if I got to her first you would leave us alone!" Cira hissed through clenched teeth.

"That was before you slipped off when I was hunting. That little betrayal broke that promise." He snarled back. I pushed past Cira to get a better look at this new person who was obviously like us, but with much, much more power than both of us combined.

He took my hand and gently brushed his lips on the fingertips. I shivered but gave him my brightest smile, and curtsied. He replied with an extravagant bow that showed that he was an upper class man.

"My name is Blake" His eyes seemed to lock me in place, freezing my muscles in place. He had slightly sun kissed skin that made me think of long ours in the sun. He must have been outdoors before he was turned. His eyes were a deep blue, almost as blue as the ocean, and they also looked just as bottomless and held as many secrets.

"My name is Accilia but you probably know that all ready." I said. I was embarrassed by how breathless my voice sounded, but the way he smiled at me made that the least important thing on my mind. Out of nowhere, I felt a tug on my wrist and I flew backwards hitting a tree and crumpling to the ground. Before I could even blink, Blake was at my side, checking me over to make sure I was fine.

"Are you ok?" Blake didn't bother to hide his concern for my safety.

"Of course she is. She is immortal like us!" Cira snapped, barley hiding the anger in her voice.

"Just because she is immortal does not mean she can not be hurt, it just means that she shall heal faster and live forever." Blake snapped.

Cira stepped forward with a dangerous look in her eye, but I stepped in between them to keep as much space in between them as possible. I place a hand on each of their chest to in force the fact that I was being serious.

"Please don't fight!" I begged. Blake instantly calmed down and gave me a sad smile that clearly said "I don't like it, but for you, anything!" Cira grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"I will find you Accilia I promise, and I _never _break my promises!" Blake called after us.

"Over my dead body!" Cira said quietly. She started to mumble names and addresses that I couldn't completely understand. I thought about what I could say to make this situation less tense, but I couldn't come up with anything, so I went with the easiest route.

"I'm sorry that I have upset you, I didn't mean to make you upset with me in anyway." I said this while looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"It's fine. It was him not you who has upset me." Cira explained, seeming touched by the sincerity in my apology.

We didn't talk much as we rushed across the countryside at an amazing speed that was unimaginable to humans. Cira told me not to worry about being seen. We were to fast for the human eye to see anything, just a slight blur in the corner of their eye, which was gone by the time they turned to look at what that blur was.

I thought of all my new powers that being changed into a vampire had given me. The speed, the strength, the amazing sense of smell, and also the super strength were only the first of my powers that I would discover. In the years after that, I would learn to compel mortals to do what ever I wanted them to, fade into a slight mist, and to change my form into a sliver wolf, and many more skills.


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N anything that you don't recognize is mine; I don't own anything that is from The Vampire Diaries Show! :) Thank you so much to It's a Passion****and Thersia33 for taking the time to read and review! I love getting feedback; it helps to keep my creative juices going hahaha! :) Thank you so much, and keep on reviewing please! : D** ~Ember*

The year 1558 crept up on Cira and I like a fine morning mist. It seemed hard to believe that I had already been a vampire for almost a year now, it seemed like only the blink of an eye had passed us. The world had evolved in a magnificent way. The favorite part for Cira was the new clothing. She claimed that this style was much more comfortable, and flowing making it much easier to hunt in. I on the other hand, thought that the discovery of Shakespeare was much more interesting than some silly clothing pieces. Even though I had not met this great man, some how I knew that I would one day soon.

On June 11,1558 I went into a terrible depression. After my change, I had kept tabs on Isabelle by having the people from the village watch her and send me new information on her daily, and in this way I watched over her. They believed me to be her aunt who her father did not want her to be in contact with. On that terrible day, I received an important message from the village baker.

_Miss Smith, _

_ It pains me to tell you this but; the noble and kindhearted Isabelle has disappeared into thin air. She was last seen dropping off flowers at her deceased twin's and mother's graves. Her father has been searching from dawn in till almost one o'clock in the morning. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this horrible information, please accept my deepest apologies for this horrible incident that has happened to your niece. _

_William Barker_

I could feel my muscles tense as I let the letter drift from my hand. My knees gave out and as I crashed to the ground and it was then that the sobbing started. I screamed and cried out Isabelle's name out into the air asking why, why did it have to be her! She, who I had sacrificed my very own life for, she who had been the one true companion for me while growing up! Isabelle, the shining girl who had an inner goodness about her that made it impossible to have one negative thought about her!

I could feel my body shake and quiver like a leaf being blown in the wind but, I forced myself to stand up and walk to the door, to go out in the town to find Cira.

While walking down the street, I came across a man who was obviously drunk. You could tell not only from the way he gave off an air of being dangerous, but also by the way he staggered about, barley even being able to hold himself up. He also had the horrendous smell of vomit wafting off of him.

As he staggered toward me, I let my mind slip into his, causing his current thoughts to be known to me:

"_Hmmmm... Young girl... all alone... beautiful... fun time... get rid of her so no one knows..."_

I snarled under my breath as this despicable man came closer towards me, my vision clouded over in a red film and for once I didn't think I just acted.

I sprang on him and sank my fangs in to him neck, feeling as his life essence dripped down my throat. While drinking, the more I drank the thirstier I got and before I knew what was happening, I heard his heart stop as the last of his blood drained from his body.

It was then that the shaking got worse; I had just killed my very first victim.

When I had first been turned, I had made a vow to myself that I would never be like the blood-thirsty monsters I had been told about while growing up, I had (before now) only drank half of the amount of blood from the person, then moved on so as not to cause suspicion among the people of the town of London.

I staggered backwards, away from the body while wipping my mouth. I turned and fled from that dark alley way. For the first time, the freedom and speed that came with running could not calm me down.

My vision became blury as I ran, making it hard for even a vampire like me to be able to see anything. I ran into someone who caught me. I looked up into the worried green eyes of Cira, and as I looked to her left I saw someone I had never seen before, but I knew I could trust them right away.

****AN: Sorry it has taken so long! I couldn't access a computer for a while :P Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review, and tell me what I need to fix! :D ~Ember **


End file.
